paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinfeld 880
The Reinfeld 880 shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is the first shotgun available to the player. Overview The Reinfeld 880 is a pump action shotgun that can be unlocked very early on in the game. Out of the three primary shotguns available in the base game, the Reinfield is arguably the most all-rounded of the three, boasting very good damage, a good magazine capacity, good firerate (for a shotgun of course) and a good spread. However the largest drawback of the weapon is that it is manually loaded one shell at a time, meaning a long time is needed to load all of the shells, and with each magazine upgrade, this is increased further. The reload can be canceled when needed. This means that one can quickly load a shot into the chamber, kill an enemy and then continue reloading. The main reason for using the weapon is its sheer damage output, as each shell is incredibly powerful. A single shot to the head can kill many standard units in an instant at close range, and even at medium range, one shot kills aren't rare. While it cannot kill a Tazer or Cloaker in one shot it still kills them very quickly. As with all weapons, one needs to aim for the head to achieve maximum damage with the Reinfield. When compared to IZHMA 12G, the Reinfeld 880 has superior damage and accuracy but less ammo and a slower fire rate. The Mosconi 12G beats both in everything except capacity and total ammo. Summary Pros: * Powerful and accurate * Unlocked very early on * Well-rounded * Plentiful ammunition capacity and magazine size, even by default. Cons: * Per-shell reloading is slow, but allows interrupts * Low rate of fire * Poor stability (although because of the slow rate of fire, this isn't big of an issue as the gun settles close to the center after every shot) * Lack of concealment-oriented mods makes it very unwieldy to bring in stealth missions. Tips *Due to the way shotguns work in this game, only one pellet has to hit the enemy to deal full damage (the Reinfeld 880 fires five pellets each shot). However, vice versa, this also means multiple pellets striking the same enemy will not deal additional damage. Coupled with the slow rate of fire, this renders the Reinfeld 880 ineffective at taking down enemies with larger health pools such as Gensec Elites and Bulldozers. This also applies with any skills that can boost your damage in any way, such as Shotgun Impact Aced which increases shotgun damage and the tier 4 bonus head shot damage of Technician. *The Reinfeld's slow reload (especially with the extended magazine, shell rack, and optionally Mag Plus) means Shotgun CQB is essential for minimizing time spent reloading, and maximizing time spent shooting. *All shotguns suffer from damage drop-off at longer ranges; the Reinfeld's damage starts to fall off after approximately seven meters, to the point where the pellets will literally disappear and not cause damage nor hit markers. *The Reinfeld's (relatively) slow rate of fire means that its position will always reset before you can fire again, even with a stability of . As such, stability should not be a priority when choosing which mods to use with it. *Because of its spread, a flashlight may be more useful than a laser in helping to estimate where shots will hit. Available modifications Ammunition Barrel ext. Foregrip Gadget Grip Magazine Sight Stock Upper receiver Trivia *The Reinfeld 880 is based on the Remington Model 870. *The Reinfeld 880 is often used by law enforcers, seen with a flashlight mod different from the one available to players. *Although the Short Enough Tactical Stock costs more than the Short Enough Stock, the Short Enough Tactical Stock only adds point of concealment while the Short Enough Stock adds , with the same stability penalty. *The inscription on the side reads "Reinbeck tactical". The inscription is only visible in first person and in the weapon preview, and not on the world model. *The name "Reinfeld" is most likely a reference to the current Swedish Prime Minister, Fredrik Reinfeldt. *The stock mod Muldon Stock is a reference to the character of the similar name in the film Jurassic Park, in which he carries a carries a SPAS-12 with a similar folding stock. *In real life putting a shell rack on a shotgun would not increase the weapon's ammo capacity, for tubular magazine fed shoguns the length of it's magazine tube dictates ammo capacity (as the extended magazine mod does) and a shell rack merely mounts spare shells on the weapon allowing for faster reloading. * It fires 1 bullet per second, which is a major disadvantage from it's sawn-off counterpart, the Locomotive 12G, which chews through 2 bullets per second. * With the Tactical, Standard, War-Torn, and Wide Stock, it gains a rail that anchors the stock in position. Gallery 700px-PAYDAY2-LONGSHOT.jpg|A preview of the Reinfeld 880. ModdedReinfeld.jpg|Fully Modded Reinfeld 880. (Shark Teeth Nozzle, Zombie Hunter Pump, Tactical Laser Module, Rubber Grip (Gage Weapon Pack #1 DLC), Extended Mag., Holographic Sight, Government Issue Tactical Stock and Shell Rack) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Shotguns